


Okay, okay. How do you think sex WORKS?!

by regular69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cronus isn't the worst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Warning: gay, stupid Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular69/pseuds/regular69
Summary: Kankri Vantas finally accepts that yes, he is in fact gay, and decides that if he's gay, he might as well have gay sex. The only issue is, he does not know anyone who is gay and willing to have sex. Enter Cronus Ampora, a stranger from some dating app, who is always more than willing to have sex. The second only issue is that Kankri does not know anything about sex. Half the story is just Kankri not knowing how sex works. The other half of the story is, well, sex. (I wrote this cause im sick with covid and im bored, so if this sucks, lemme just say i told you so)
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Okay, okay. How do you think sex WORKS?!

You honestly don’t even know what you’re doing. Regret has been gnawing at your ankles since you got here, and it's working its way up to your kneecaps. You hope no one recognizes you, though no one you know goes to bars. Except maybe Porrim. You really hope Porrim doesn’t recognize you. She’d lecture you about the dangers of going on dates with strangers, and having sex with strangers, and having gay sex with gay strangers at that. He’s probably a 50 year old man. 

You check the time. 9:03. At night. If he doesn’t show up in one minute you’re leaving. Granted, you should have left 3 minutes ago when he didn’t show up. You check his photo again. You’re looking for a tall, reasonably attractive, tan man. You never asked for his ethnicity, but you’re fairly certain he is not white. If this is even what he really looks like. 

“Hey chief! You Kankri?” 

You look up from your phone. It’s him. In comparison, his photo looks a few months old. But you’re not going to bring that up. You’re just relieved he isn’t an old man.

“Yes that would be me. And I would presume your name is Cronus?”

He smiles, like his name is the best thing he’s heard all day. “Hell yeah!!” He takes a seat in the table you’re standing near. “So, you come here often? There ain’t a lotta gay dudes in this town, and honestly, I never seen you before.”

You sit awkwardly across from him. He looks so comfortable, lounged in the chair, like he’s done this a thousand times. “Well, I’m not explicitly ‘out’, you could say. I’m sort of... ‘testing out the waters.’” 

Cronus chuckles, like everything about you is hilarious. “So what made you decide I was a good enough test?”

You look at him. You look at his swooped hair, broad shoulders, tight shirt, and relaxed attitude. 

He grins before you say anything. “I’m quite the catch aren’t I?” He flexes dramatically for you, and you can’t tell if he’s joking, or actually trying to show off his muscles.

“You’re about my age, and-” You catch yourself. “My apologies. I was about to say something… well, rude.”

Cronus leans forward in his chair. “Say it! Honestly is important babe!” 

You cringe at him calling you ‘babe’, but you ignore it for now. “Well, I was about to say, that you looked like enough of a whore, that no one would believe you if you said we had sex.” That really was one of the reasons you decided to message him. If you ever hooked up with Porrim, or even Mituna, it would be too obvious.

Cronus, meanwhile, has been laughing his metaphorical ass off. “That’s true! I’m probably the best whore to hook up with! Don’t worry, I’m clean ‘n shit, I get tested and whateva. Speaking of, are you a virgin?”

“Uh, no?” You hate to admit it.

“Cool. What kind of stuff have you done in the past? Any kinks I should look out for or are you pretty vanilla?”

“I mean, I’ve really only masturbated in the shower a few times.” You mutter, though it’s not like anyone at the bar is interested.

“Wait,” Cronus pauses. “Let me rephrase that. Have you ever had sex before?”

“Of course not! That's why I'm here!”

He chuckles. “Okay, so you ARE a virgin.”

You feel your face get warm, mostly from embarrassment. “Masturbation counts, doesn’t it?”

“Uh, no. I’m gonna guess you were raised religious?”

“That’s not important! Virginity is a made up concept used to make people feel bad about-”

“Woah hey! I didn't mean it like that, I jus’ wanted to know what you’ve done ‘n shit!” He holds his hands up defensively. “Gotta know how gentle to be.”

You try to compose yourself. “Of course. It’s important to talk about intercourse thoroughly before actually, uhm, doing it.” 

“Of course! Now, I’m down for just about anythin’, and you’ve never had sex before, which makes for a very interestin’ night!”

“So I could tell you to do anything, and you would do it?” You raise an eyebrow at him, and he raises one back. 

“I mean, unless you want me to… actually, yeah, I’ll do anything!” 

That’s… concerning and comforting. Your face shows it. Cronus tries to give you a comforting smile. 

“Alright,” You say.

“Alright!” He stands up. “You ready to put this theory into practice? I’ve got my own apartment within walking distance. Unless you’d rather we go to your place?”

“Uh, no. Your place is fine. Do you know if I can leave my car here overnight?”

“Yeah yeah, this place is chill, I’m friends with the folks here, they’ll keep it safe.” Cronus starts guiding you out of the bar, clearly eager to get home. You would scold him for touching you without asking, but you suppose you’re about to have sex… so you let it slide.

His apartment building looks… subpar. You really shouldn’t be judging the location, but your safety is important. You suppose the walls are thin enough that if you start to scream, everyone will be able to hear. Unless Cronus is really a murderer and has a soundproofed room special for his murders. Or if everyone in the apartment is also murderers. Or if everyone just thinks you’re being really kinky. Or if-

“What’s up chief, you’re lookin’ a little pale.” Cronus chuckles as he leads you to his door. 

“Oh, just first time nerves I suppose.” You scuff the mysterious stain on the carpet. Actually, that's implying the rest of the carpet is clean. The carpet is beige, which makes you think it was white at one point.

“Welcome to my home babe!” He falls backwards onto a poor excuse of a sofa, and gestures outwards to his apartment. It’s well decorated, and looks cleaner than the rest of the building. 

“This is the living room, over there is the kitchen,” He gestures towards the poor kitchenette. “The little door over there is the bathroom, in case you ever need it, and then my room is the other door, but sometimes i sleep on the couch.” He finishes his grand tour with a flourish of his arms. 

“It’s very… quaint.” You mutter. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking of moving to a better apartment, sharing with some friends to save money, but I gotta wait for my contract to end here first. So you’re kinda lucky. When I’m rich and famous, you can say you got to see my first apartment!”

“An exclusive look, I’m sure.”

“Yeah! So, do you want anything to drink? Some tea, coffee, water…?”

You shift your weight from foot to foot. “Well, aren’t we supposed to… have sex?” 

Cronus shrugs, and sits up from his position on the sofa. “I mean, yeah, but don’t you want to get cozy first? I mean I’m fine with goin’ at it right now, believe me I’ll fuck anything with a hole,” He winks at you, which is gross. “But you seem like the shy type. You won’t even sit next to me, how am I expected to fuck you?”

You sit down next to him on the sofa. “There is a difference between Lust and Love. I don’t know you well enough to love you, but…” You drift off. 

He waggles his eyebrows at you. “But you Lust for me? Well, most people do, afterall.” He starts flexing again and you roll your eyes.

Cronus scoots a little closer to you and does the classic fake-yawn-arm-over-the-shoulder. It makes you uncomfortable. You don’t know why. You came here to have sex, you should be at least a little comfortable with him. But you also don’t want him thinking that you actually like him.

Cronus scrolls through his phone while he barely cuddles you, just checking messages like you two have been dating for months. You shift slightly, trying to get comfy. You might as well try?

“So, how do we start?” You ask. Cronus turns his phone off and tosses it onto the floor.

“Usually it starts with a kiss.” He looks you straight in the eyes and licks his lips. He’s not really gonna try to kiss you is he?

When he tries to cup your face for a kiss, you pull out of it. You just can’t. Something feels so wrong about kissing a complete stranger. 

“How are you gonna have sex with me if you can’t even kiss me?!” Cronus exclaims, a mild laugh hiding his frustration. “Okay, okay. How do you think sex WORKS?” He asks you. It’s a genuine question.

“I don’t know! I knew it was intimate, but I didn’t realize it was hugging and kissing!”

He runs his hands through his hair. “Believe it or not, sex before marrige can actually feel good.” He says in almost a mocking tone. “Being gay and having sex isnt all hellfire and sinful lust, okay?”

“I know! I know that! That’s why I’m here!” You cradle your head in your hands. This is so stupid. “Just kiss me.”

Cronus reaches out a hand to hold your face again, and you subconsciously pull away. He sighs and you sigh. 

“Just ignore me! Just kiss me anyway!” You say.

“That’s so sketchy, I’m not gonna force you to kiss me, I’ll get sent to jail!”

“I’ll get over my initial anxiety once we start, I promise, you just have to shove past it a little. I promise if i really want you to stop I’ll tell you.”

He laughs, annoyed. You can tell he’s annoyed because you’re annoyed. You’re annoyed with yourself. This was the dumbest thing you’ve ever done and you should just tell Cronus you have had a lovely night and you should go home. But then you’d be leaving him with ‘blue balls.’ He’s looking at you, oh no he’s getting closer, okay just don’t move it’s not gonna hurt he’s just gonna kiss you-

Oh. He certainly does kiss you. Your heart is racing from the act of a simple chaste kiss. He’s barely even touching your lips.

He pulls away. “You still good chief?”

You take a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Cronus grins. “See? It wasn’t that bad.”

You lick your lips. “I suppose it wasn’t.”

“Do you wanna take this to my bedroom, or do you want to go home now.”

You take the moment to actually think. You look at Cronus. He is very sexy, and being reasonably polite, especially considering how annoying you have been. You could regret this night for the rest of your life. Or not. You’ve already learned a lot. It’s been more educational than sexy.

“Yeah, lets go to your room.” You say. Cronus’s face lights up. He quickly leads you to his bedroom, taking his shirt off on the way. 

His room is more or less the same as the rest of his apartment. A little dirty, cheap looking, but well decorated. You notice a guitar, and a thick, used notebook. He must write songs.

Cronus lounges on his bed half naked, and looks at you. You have never been more out of your element. 

“What you need-,” He says, pointing at you. “Is some more confidence. Come lounge on my bed. Get comfy, pretend like it’s yours.” 

You walk over and sit on the edge. Cronus gives you a look, and you lay down next to him, stiff as a board. He rolls to face you. 

“Do you know what spooning is?” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s a cuddle position, unless we’re talking about something else.”

“Nonono, you got it!” He presses up close behind you, effectively making you the little spoon. He puts his face in your hair and breathes. “You still good?”

“This is very intimate.” You whisper as he tries to put a hand up your shirt. You aren’t stopping his hand, your shirt is just tucked in and he seems to be having issues untucking it.

“It’s supposed to be intimate. That’s the fuckin’ point babe.” 

“Seeing as we are not in a relationship, I would prefer you refrain from calling me ‘babe’” A chill goes down your spine as his hand finally makes it underneath your shirt, and his hand is COLD. He heads straight for your nipples.

“Sorry, I just figured you wouldn’t want me callin’ you ‘chief’ durin’ sex.” He starts rubbing around your nipples, and trying to make his body as close as possible to yours, perhaps trying to grind himself against you.

“You can just say my name.” You take a deep breath. This… doesn’t actually feel horrible. His hands are starting to warm up, and he sure knows how to use his hands. One is still teasing your nipple, and the other has found its way to your waistband.

“Kankri,” Cronus practically moans. His voice lowered several octaves, and it honestly did make you feel… excited. He’s moved his mouth to your neck area, and slowly started leaving wet kisses. You’re still fully clothed and this already feels so dirty. 

He starts to put a hand in your pants, and you struggle slightly. “Isn’t that moving a bit too fast?” You mutter

“Kan we’ve already spent over two thousand words of this fanfic talking and cuddling.” Cronus sighs.

“We just met, there’s nothing wrong with a little cuddling.”

“If you don’t want to fuck just tell me.”

“I do want to f- have sex with you, I just think we should… take our time.”

Cronus takes a deep breath, and removes his hand from your pant-area. He returns to teasing your nipples, and his free hand goes to your hair. He starts slowly running his hands through your hair, occasionally catching on the tangles. He keeps his face on your shoulder, though is no longer kissing. 

It occurs to you that maybe you should be touching him. That's a little awkward when you’re the little spoon. You could touch yourself. That... would certainly get you in the mood. 

You try to quietly unzip your pants, but you know Cronus heard. You felt him shift slightly, as if he was trying to get a good view.

You’re not even stiff. Barely aroused. You’re more comfortable than horny. You lightly start to stroke yourself, almost teasing. Cronus has continued to suck on your neck, and his one hand has started to move its way down your body.

He wraps his hand around your hand, which is wrapped around your (Cock? Dick? Penis?) It’s a nice compromise, since this way he gets to jerk you without actually jerking you. He just sort of follows your movements with his own hand, ghosting over your sensitive skin.

Cronus gently cups your face with his other hand, and tilts your head slightly so that he can kiss more of your neck. Actually, scratch that, he’s moving his way up your jaw and towards your mouth, creating a steady trail of spit across your face.

He’s kissing a little rougher now, and you can feel his teeth scrape against your lips. You’ve let him take full control of the hand in your pants, but you haven’t removed your own hand yet, not quite giving him full access to your… intimates.

Cronus disconnects from your lips for a moment. You’re barely even spooning at this point. You’ve been shifted so that you’re flat on your back, and Cronus is curled next to you.

“How’re you doin’ chief?” Cronus whispers, in an attempt to keep the moment romantic, which was ruined when he called you ‘chief’.

“This isn’t so bad.” You hum. It really has started feeling quite nice. Cronus is warm, and you’ve finally gotten used to the whole situation.

“Are you ready to move on a lil bit or are you gonna freak out on me?”

You shrug. “That depends what you mean by ‘move on.’”

“Well for starters,” He slowly removes your hand from your pants. “Why don’t you let me take care of this?” He runs his fingers along your waistband. “And why don’t we lose the jeans while we’re at it.”

You consider this. “I’ll take off my pants if we go under the blankets.” You decide. That way you’re not so exposed. 

As Cronus starts peeling back blankets, you take the opportunity to quickly slide out of your pants without him looking. You’ve just never been too comfortable with your body, and you really don’t feel comfortable with Cronus watching. 

You note that Cronus has lost his own pants, so that the only clothing left are your boxers, Cronus’s briefs, and your comfortable sweater. 

You both settle under the sheets when Cronus reaches out to firmly grasp your… manhood. The tips of his fingers are slightly calloused, from the guitar, you assume. He mainly strokes you using his finger tips, making sure the rough parts rub just right. 

You remain silent for the most part, just breathing heavily, sharp intakes of breath wherever Cronus touches you in the right spots. Cronus, on the other hand, has been talking almost non-stop since you let him touch you.

“Yeah? Does that feel good?” He whispers right in your ear as he presses down on a spot underneath the head of your cock.

“Do you want a genuine answer or do you just want me to moan?” You appreciate him asking, but sometimes people are better when they don’t talk.

“I would enjoy a little feedback. Gotta make sure I’m doin’ it right.” He punctuates his point by reaching down and squeezing your balls, earning a small gasp from you.

“I assure you, if you did something wrong, you would know.” 

“I thrive on positive attention kan, c’mon, give me a little moan, as a treat.”

You don’t actually know how to moan. You open your mouth to say as much, when Cronus bites down hard on your shoulder and squeezes your dick at the same time. The sound that comes out of your mouth is less of a ‘moan’ and more of a sound of surprise.

Cronus kisses the bite mark as if to apologize. “That’s a start.”

“For the record, I didn’t appreciate that. And that bite better not be visible.”

“It ain’t, I’m careful,” He slides his lips up your neck. “But I can’t promise this bite will be hidden.”

“Cronus Ampora if you leave a single visible mark on my body I will leave right now.”

He chuckles. “Alright alright, no visible marks.” He moves his mouth down to your collarbone and starts sucking.

And then you decide Cronus is the worst man in the world. Because when you feel brimming with arousal and about to ejaculate, he stops touching you. In fact he pulls away completely, and you are ready to slap him.

“What are you doing?” You sit up to see what he could possibly be doing.

“I thought you wanted the full sexual experience?” He returns to your side with a foil square and a bottle of liquid.

You feel yourself blush. “What was wrong with what we were doing?”

“Nothing was wrong with it, I just figured you wanted to end this night right. C’mon, don’t back out on me now, I’ve made you feel good all night.” 

You look into his desperate, pleading eyes, to the condom in his hand, the lube, and then yourself. “Is it gonna hurt?”

“Not if we do it correctly.” He starts opening the condom with his teeth. “We’ll go slow, and we’ve already had a lotta foreplay, so you should be relaxed enough.”

Cronus rips back the sheets to put the condom on, and you finally get a full look at his manhood. He catches you staring. “Like what you see?”

“My apologies for staring, I just-” You chuckle. “I don’t know why I assumed- Nevermind, that’s a little rude of me.”

“No c’mon say it!” 

“I really don’t mean any offence by this, I just thought you’d be bigger!”

His face drops. “I’m the same size as you!” 

“That’s why I thought you’d be bigger! I swear I didn’t mean any offense by it.”

He wipes away fake tears. “It’s fine, I’m sure one day my ego will recover.” 

“Your ego is already huge, I barely even made a dent.” You’re honestly glad he’s not that big, anything bigger would hurt for sure.

Cronus starts to kneel over you, barely under the blankets. You feel… small. I guess there's a reason they call it ‘topping’, you’ve never felt more underneath someone. You don’t even want to make eye contact with him, you feel so vulnerable.

Cronus reaches into your boxers, past your dick, and circles around your hole. You cover your face, you just can’t look at him while he touches you asshole. The word is so vulgar.

And then he puts his finger in your ass.b You immediately clench around it, the weird yet arousing feeling fills your body.

Cronus wiggles the finger around, earning a sharp breath from you. “Yeah, you like that?” He shifts so his mouth is right next to your ear. 

Your hands are still covering your face, but you figure if Cronus’s face is this close to yours, you won’t accidentally make awkward eye contact. You slowly remove your hands, and slide them to the sleek shoulders on top of you. Cronus certainly has good muscle definition.

He removes his hand to add more lube (which you are thankful for) and tries to put two fingers inside of you. Now the issue is, fingers are very cylindrical, and so are assholes. So putting one finger into your asshole is easy, since they have very similar shapes. But if you put two fingers together, it’s more of a rectangular shape, which assholes are typically not. In other words, it was not comfortable. 

“Shhhh babe I know it feels weird that’s why we’re doin’ this, it’s feel good in a minute.”

“Yes Cronus, but it is hurting, and you told me it wouldn’t hurt. I also told you not to call me babe.”

“Kan I’m sorry but just give it a moment, it’ll be weird for a sec and then it’ll feel good, I promise!”

You’re skeptical. Cronus is giving you big ol’ puppy dog eyes, which would almost be cute if he wasn’t naked, with a hand covered in lube.

“This is your first strike Cronus.”

“Does that mean I get three strikes?”

“If this actually feels good, then yes.”

His eyes light up. “You are not gonna regret this!”

You roll your eyes, but he doesn’t see. He’s too busy with lube and your pants, of course. You wrap your arms around his neck, ready to stab him with your fingernails if anything goes wrong, as he starts to gently tease your asshole before pressing in with two fingers again.

It feels bad, and you dig your nails into his skin to tell him. 

“Shhhh I know I know, just-” He crooks his fingers in a certain way, and it certainly feels better. “Yeah? Does that feel good?” He presses down on the one spot and you breathe in sharply.

“It still feels weird,” You mutter. You feel Cronus’s fingers shake when he chuckles.

“Yeah? I bet it feels really weird when I do this.” He accents his statement by pushing in deeper and pressing into that glory spot. The noise you made was probably the closest thing you’ve gotten to a moan all night.

“Just imagine what that’ll feel like when it’s my cock in there instead.” He nibbles at your ear.

“Why should I have to imagine?” You mutter into his shoulder. You’ve discovered the glorious feeling of sucking on someone else's skin, and have been tearing into Cronus’s shoulder.

“Are you ready for that? Or are you gonna freak out when it hurts.”

You think about it. “Well, you still have two more strikes.”

At least his dick will be cylindrical, you think. A dick is just like a really big finger.

Cronus gently slides his hands under your thighs and starts slowly moving you into a comfortable position. He’s so gentle with you, probably just because he really wants to get laid, but it’s endearing in a way. He’s spread your legs so that he can fit between them, and you’ve honestly never felt like more of a whore.

He slides the head of his cock over your hole, like some sort of erotic warning. He’s moved one hand to your face, stroking your hair like you’re a scared dog during a storm. You’re gripping his shoulders tightly with anticipation.

There's the initial pressure of Cronus pressing it, followed by the pain of the stretch, followed by the glide of his cock, and then pleasure. Oh goodness. Pleasure. Having your body stimulated like this is a truly interesting feeling. It’s like feeling you’re on fire, but in the best way possible. You’re so warm, and Cronus is still petting you, whispering ‘It’s okay, I know, I know,’ and he’s wrapped his other hand around your dick and is melodically stroking you.

You just drop your jaw and moan. You think you actually startle Cronus for a second. 

“Does it feel alright Kan?” He chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah. You were right Cronus.” You hum into his neck. “It does feel good.”

“We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet!” Cronus is visibly excited that you’re not writhing in pain and that he continues to get laid. You feel him slowly pull out and away from your body, and then push back in. He rubs right against that little pleasure spot, then goes deeper inside you, which is an interesting feeling to say the least.

You would say he developed a rhythm after that. He is a musician after all. Cronus started stroking your dick in rhythm with his fucking, making sure to squeeze when he pulls out, and rub his thumb over the tip when he pushes back in. He’s been kissing your entire face, mostly focusing on your neck, because you have been using your mouth.

Moaning, you discover, is the best way to communicate during sex. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!” and “Yesssss pleassssse,” are the only words you’ve said in the last minute. You’re not even thinking anymore. 

Cronus has started picking up pace, not quite slamming into you, but damn close enough. You can feel your orgasm sneaking up on you, and you hope this feels just as good to Cronus as it does for you. You finally understand how people could become addicted to sex. 

“Oh Cronus, Cronus, please.” You beg him. He grabs a handful of your hair and practically smashes your faces together, biting your bottom lip to allow his tongue access to your mouth as you cum. 

This was your first time ever properly reaching climax, and it was worth it. Worth every awkward second of flirting with Cronus, and the embarrassment that came with it. You’re not even sure what’s happening anymore. Cronus has stopped kissing you, and you no longer feel his presence inside you. Was that it? All this buildup to just one second of blissful release?

“Hey,” Cronus mutters, tapping your forehead. “Don’t pass out on me yet, I don’t want cum on my sheets, I just washed them.”

You blearily sit up. Cronus is wiping you off with a warm washcloth, and you’re grateful to see no blood.

You search the floor for your boxers, only to have Cronus toss them at you. You’re still wearing your stupid sweater. 

“Hey, Kankri, you still with me?” Cronus hands you a glass of water and you absentmindedly start sipping on it.

“Yes,” You respond.

“Uh, are you good?” 

“Mhm. Just a little… overwhelmed. That was quite an interesting experience.”

Cronus laughs. “You just lost your virginity and all you have to say is that it was ‘interesting?’”

You nod. “It was very educational.”

“That post nut clarity is hittin’ you hard.”

“I think… I would like to cuddle some more.” 

Cronus grins. “Hell yeah bring it in babe.” He opens his arms and you sort of just flop into them. You spill a little bit of water. Oh well. Cronus takes the cup from your hands and places it on the nightstand, and then properly starts to snuggle with you.

You start to remember how weird it is to be cuddling with a complete stranger, but you push the thought out of your head. You’re warm, satisfied, and happy. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you wake up the next morning, you were a little dazed, and then you were terrified.

“Hey babe what’s up?” Cronus mutters, rubbing his eyes.

“I- I’ve gotta get home!” You laugh nervously. “I told my dad I’d be back home before midnight, he probably thinks I overdosed on meth!”

“Yeah right. You hardly look like a meth user.” 

“I hardly look like a gay whore, but here I am.” 

Cronus rolls out of bed and starts to trail behind you as you frantically gather your items. “Well, if your dad kicks you out of the house for bein’ gay, you can always come live with me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” You say sarcastically.

“Wait,”

You turn to look at the tired shirtless Cronus standing behind you. “What?” 

“Can I get one final kiss before you leave?”

You roll your eyes, but oblige. He is still so careful with how he holds your face, and barely touches your lips. His breath smells bad. 

What a stupid way to fall in love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading, if this sucks it sucks.


End file.
